Cemetery Drive
by Sunshine Mindfreak
Summary: AU/Luna Nueva. Edward se ha ido y Bella ya no resiste más. Porque hay una docena de razones en aquella arma y ella, para acabar con todo, sólo tiene que precionar el gatillo por ambos. Conjunto de drabbles dependientes. Bella/Edward.
1. La colisión de tu beso

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y situaciones pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las frases en cada Drabble son de la canción _Cemetery Drive_, de _My Chemical Romance._ Yo solo he tomado prestadas ambas cosas para jugar un poco con la historia, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Summary:** AU/Luna Nueva. Edward se ha ido y Bella ya no resiste más. Porque hay una docena de razones en aquella arma y ella sólo tenía que precionar el gatillo por ambos. Edward&Bella.

* * *

**Cemetery Drive**

«_¿Es esto lo que querías para mí?»_

.

**

* * *

**

**I. ~ Y la colisión de tu beso, que lo hizo tan difícil.**

Ella leyó una y otra vez _Cumbres Borrascosas_, claro. Una y otra vez. Conoce a la perfección cada personaje, cada página y cada capitulo. Recuerda que la sexta hoja estaba doblada, y que la palabra «señor» está tachada siete veces. Sabe que la página cuarenta y uno no se puede leer bien, porque los finales de cada frase están borrosos. Reconoce aquella dobladura de la esquina inferior de la parte trasera; también esa raya de lápiz en la tapa, sobre la letra «u».

Sabe que el tomo está tan viejo que puede abrir las páginas tanto como le plazca. Y quiere un tomo nuevo. Se aprendió los diálogos al revés y al derecho; y su pecho le duele al sentir envidia por esa pareja, porque ellos están _juntos_, aún más allá de la muerte.

Le es fácil jugar a monologar diálogos para dos, a pesar de que está _sola._

Y esa es la palabra que queda en su cabeza y no se va. _Sola._ Y presiona con más fuerza el arma. _Sola._ Y una lágrima de impotencia se desborda agónica de sus ojos. _Sola._

Ella leyó una y otra vez _Cumbres Borrascosas._ Y sabe que se parece a Catherine. Egoísta. _Y sola._ Y juega a que es amada una vez más. Juega a que ama y es correspondida. Juega a que unos labios inexistentes la besan y unos brazos invisibles la rodean cuando se recuesta en su cama. Juega a que una voz tan aterciopelada como muda le canta por las noches y que un ser tan maravilloso como irreal vela por sus sueños.

Juega a que _no está sola._

Y la acuna la oscuridad de su habitación. Y la rechaza la palidez de la luna.

El reloj marca las nueve de la noche, y el juego vuelve a comenzar.

Oye a Charlie entrar a su propia habitación y cerrar de un portazo de rabia injustificada. Y ella sonríe, piensa y recuerda. Se dice una y otra vez que las mentiras son hermosas y que el egoísmo no es más que otro sentimiento perfecto. No le importaban las venideras lágrimas de sus amigos o familiares, mientras ella estuviera bien. _Sola y egoísta._ Se hace entender que el arma en sus manos no es más que la salvación de su muerte en vida. Y el pase para ganar su juego solitario.

Se recuerda una vez más que _él_ no entrará por esa ventana. Y que su monólogo se acaba esa noche.

Y sale de su habitación, con la soledad impregnada a su piel. Camina al baño lentamente con el dedo en el gatillo, cantando canciones que hacen que se corte las venas.

* * *

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**

Había publicado estos Drabbles hace algun tiempo, pero los saque para modificarlos. Hacía tiempo que quería hacer este final alternativo en Luna Nueva y estoy segura de que el final nunca se lo esperaran.

Supongo que, como dije la última vez que publique este fic, va dedicado a _Anne Mindfreak/Makiko Lime_. Porque sé que le gusta esta canción tanto como a mí.

Espero sus comentarios al respecto. ¡Y claro, sus teorías sobre el final!

Se cuidan, vampirezas. Bites!

**Janelle.**


	2. Bebiendo en las puertas del mausoleo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen en su totalidad a Stephenie Meyer; y el nombre del fanfic es de una canción de My Chemical Romance. En cambio el giro en la historia en completamente de mi autoría. Blablabla.

* * *

******II. Donde las luces de búsqueda nos encuentren bebiendo en las puertas del mausoleo.**

_

* * *

_

Él llora a pesar de que no tiene lágrimas. El corazón se le muere de a poco, a pesar de que nunca estuvo realmente vivo. Y agoniza, pero su cuerpo perfecto no denota ni un rasguño.

Quiere morir, cuando en realidad _ya está muerto._

Y se sostiene pensando que ella estará mejor sin él. Piensa que será feliz sin el peligro que condiciona su ser y le perseguía a ella. Se aferra a una idea que, en verdad, le repugna y aterroriza: ella ya le olvidó.

Las lágrimas inexistentes corren por sus mejillas pálidas y hermosas, en realidad no llora. Su corazón se rompe una vez más, si es que aún habían pedazos que romper.

Masoquistamente cierra los ojos e inspira sin necesitarlo en realidad. Y la ve, ahí, pegada con fuego a sus párpados azulados; su rostro, su sonrisa, sus ojos y ella. Toda. E imagina que su aroma se cola por sus fosas nasales, el hedor más delicioso que se cruzó alguna vez por su vida. Y juega a que la tiene entre sus brazos, y la escucha suspirar su nombre una vez más.

_«Edward»_

Y besa unos labios que no están ahí. Los brazos de la nada le rodean como la misma soledad de aquella habitación. Y se pregunta, una vez más: _¿por qué?_ ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué a ella? Y grita una vez más, sin hacer sonido. Se acuna en la agonía de un nuevo crepúsculo, y cuenta las horas de una eternidad demasiado larga.

Él sabe, se prometió_, le_ prometió nunca regresar. Pero…

¿Cuánto tiempo es _nunca?_

Sentía que moría a cada día que pasaba y que su ser se perdía luz en las sombras. El Apocalipsis pudo haber llegado y él ni cuenta se habría dado, porque estaría muy ocupado pensando en ella. Y su mente se doblega en la miseria al recordar aquel día. ¿Cómo ella pudo haber pensado que no la quería? ¿Cómo es posible que la extrañe tanto, que sienta que muere a cada segundo de no estar a su lado, que sus labios se sequen por no ser besados por ella, y que su corazón llore sin lágrimas por no verla?

Y se permite recordarla una vez más, para recordarse, también, que tiene una razón para existir. Y cae en la cuenta, ¿quién la protegerá ahora? ¿Quién, si no él, le velara los sueños? ¿Quién le sostendrá para que no tropiece? ¿Quién calentará sus labios con un beso? ¿Quién, si no es él? ¿Quién la hará sonreír como él lo lograba? Y, más importante… ¿Quién hará que se sonroje y su corazón se acelere, sólo con mirarla?

A alguien, además de él, le dirá _sí._

Y la idea la repugna, porque se dice, y repite, que ella es sólo suya.

Y porque él también es un poco egoísta.

_"Edward, Bella va a_…_"_

Alice.

* * *

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**Dios que me cuesta hacer que el pobre de Edward sufra. Ahh, y más en estas condiciones. Pero en fin, así va el angst y espero que lo esté haciendo bien. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Y para las que tenían dudas, sí, es Cemetery Drive de My Chemical Romance, el disclaimer lo dice.

Ojalá que les haya gustado este drabblecito, ya nos faltan tres para terminar. Aunque sospecho que el último es una viñeta más que drabble.

Espero sus comentarios al respecto, lo apreciaría mucho.

¡Cuídense y hasta la próxima semana! ¡Bites!

**Janelle.**


	3. Estar bajo un arma cargada

**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece. El giro de trama, sin embargo, es completamente de mi autoría.

* * *

******III. **~ No es muy divertido estar bajo un arma cargada.

**

* * *

**

Se ve frente al espejo, rota, como una muñeca de porcelana abandonada y vacía. Sus ojos opacados como dos soles tras su eclipse. Lo único que brilla de ella es el arma que brilla metálica sobre sus manos.

La piel traslúcida de su cuerpo sólo sigue gritando que muere con el pasar de los minutos. Bella cierra los ojos, recordando los últimos momentos que serían olvidados de su memoria. Ella sabía que necesitaba, no, que _debía_ hacer esto. Tal vez haría sufrir menos a Charlie si ella no estaba. Él encontraría su arma en el piso del baño, para después seguir con su vida.

Aprieta el arma más contra su cuerpo.

No siente gran pesar, la verdad, sólo considera que está adelantando lo inevitable. La vida le dio una oportunidad que le fue arrebatada. Él deseó que fuera mortal, y eso era lo que iba a demostrar en esos momentos, por supuesto.

Bella se permitió recordar su nombre una vez más.

_Edward._

Se permitió mencionarlo.

—Edward…

Y la garganta le duele como la sed de un neófito recién nacido. Se relame los labios secos, y se limpia, con el dorso de su mano, esas lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos. Estaba segura que no dolería, porque terminaría tan pronto como había empezado. Ella quería ser como Julieta, y morir por la ausencia de su Romeo; con la única diferencia que Romeo no había muerto, y no lo haría _(si es que llegaba a hacerlo),_ por ella.

Lloró un poco más fuerte, para permitirse el desahogó antes de partir. Está bien, lo acepta, él no la quiere, nunca lo hizo, y ella estaba consiente de eso: nunca fue lo suficientemente buena.

Frunció el ceño, con ira, odiándose a sí misma por no tener la fuerza para haberle retenido. Pero ya era tarde para lamentarse del pasado, sólo podía cortar la línea de su futuro. Estaba decidida desde hacía unas horas, no podía —y no quería— _vivir_ sin él. Alice debía de haberlo visto, sabía que él se lo contaría, y, quizás, lo máximo que él haría sería tener lástima por la pobre humana que alguna vez le había amado. Porque sí, el mundo seguiría girando, los árboles seguirían creciendo, el sol seguiría brillando y Edward continuaría existiendo; Bella sabía que su muerte no alteraría nada de eso.

¿A alguien le importaría? ¿Alguien se daría cuenta? Lo dudaba.

Con mano temblorosa, levantó el arma, con la otra apagó la luz del baño. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran por su rostro. Era el adiós. Adiós a todos. Y los nombres de todos sus seres amados pasaron por su mente, todos los buenos recuerdos. _Charlie, Renée, Jacob, Ángela, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Quil, Embry, Billy, Phil… Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme…_

… _Edward_…

—…te amo.

Y, simplemente, por eso debía apretar el gatillo.

_¡Bang!_

_

* * *

_

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**

**¡3/5!  
**

De verdad que lamento muchísimo la tardanza, no pretendía demorar tanto. Ayer en la noche terminé este drabble, pero FF no me dejaba subirlo por algún motivo aparente. Ahora, que estoy libre, lo hago.

Me dio mucha pena escribir este drabble, escuchando música triste y eso... bien, no fue muy buena idea, supongo. xD Pero en fin, ya falta poco para el final. ¡Sólo dos drabbles más y byebye a este fic! Aw.

¡Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews! Son el motor de mi imaginación, he dicho. Espero que les haya gustado este drabble, ¡también espero sus comentarios al respecto! Saludos.

**Janelle.**


End file.
